A Story of Stupidity, War, and Peaches?
by Ultimate-Fang
Summary: Denmark and Prussia aren't what you'd call the world's BFFs, but is war really the best way to solve their problems? I guess compromising just really peaches them off. But, seriously, why didn't anybody tell Denmark this? Slight DenNor. T for language.
1. The Start Of A Not So Great Friendship!

_Author's Note: Do not be jealous because you couldn't write this awesome story (: . Me and my friend tandem wrote this, and we apologize for any inaccurate information or character trait, but quite frankly, we don't give a damn what you think about it. Just read the damn thing. AND, LIKE, REVIEW BECHES! (:_

The meeting room grew louder as the debating went on. From America preaching about his whole being the hero thing to Sealand annoying the hell out of England, it was quite outrageous. It wasn't too long before Germany was going to take charge like always. After all, he learned all he knows, obviously, from his devilishly handsome, yet hellfuck obnoxious older brother, Prussia, whom was relaxing with his feet on the table, laughing.

"Alright, everyone, shut the hell up!" Germany shouted over all the others.

Silence fell. The others looked at one another, then began complaining in muffled tones.

"Jeez, dude, you don't gotta yell," America grunted between bites of his Big Mac.

"Seriously, was that entirely necessary?" England asked in agreement with America, for once.

All the while Prussia was smirking and patted Germany on the back and proudly exclaimed, "'Atta boy, baby bro!"

"Somebody needs to get the stick out of his ass," Denmark snickered to Norway, who glared him with a "watch your mouth" look.

"You say something about my brother?" Prussia locked his fiery eyes on him in anger.

"In fact, I have a lot to say about him!" Denmark slammed his hands on the table and smirked, "like how he's mushy over and Italian, how he's bulky and scary but he's really just a pussy."

"HAHAHAH, FIGHT!" America cheered.

"Silence, you git! Do you want a war outbreak!" England snapped at the egotistical country.

"As a matter of fact, I do. It's exactly what I want. Then nobody will notice as I silently invade," Russia spoke to himself far too loudly. All eyes were soon locked on him.

"Ah! Germany! Russia's freaking me out again!" Italy jumped into Germany's arms. Germany drops him to the ground.

"Russia! You know better than to freak Italy out! Do you want him to piss himself!" Germany turned on the creeper.

"Yeah, Russia! Don't you know Germany hates cleaning up after his little bitch?" Denmark jumped back in.

"Ohhhh! Burn!" America yelled, all by himself.

"Really? When did we go back to preschool? And honestly, even then it wasn't funny!" England growled at him.

"You're just mad because I'm the hero!" America shouted.

"Since when had your obnoxious country ever been the hero of anything!" China whined.

"Since the day I won my war!" America hollered.

"And were being unreasonable with your freedom and took my colonies from me!" England somewhat pouted.

While the fights raged on, everyone else was becoming fully irritated.

"Why don't you all just stop it?" France complained to them.

Prussia jumped up on the table with Gilbird flying around him, "The awesome me has an announcement!"

"Ah sit down! Don'tcha know only countries are allowed to speak?" Denmark jumped on the table to shove him.

"Eh? I will invade your vital regions! You will give your land back to my empire!" Prussia gave him a gritted tooth smile.

Denmark equipped his axe, and Prussia his sword, each within the distance of cutting each other's throats.

"Okay, everyone, shut up!" Germany growled again, "We are adjured for the rest of the day! Everyone needs to cool down."

"I agree with Germany~!" Italy shouted.

"Noooo wayy," Denmark muttered as he exited.

Germany, Italy, and Japan decided to go get lunch.

"Alright, where do you guys want to eat?" Germany asked.

"They have a new sushi bar at 'Wok this Way'" Japan offered. Italy went green.

"Um, how about something we all like?" Germany suggested.

"I know! Let's go to Pizza King!" Italy bursted with excitement.

"Alright," Japan agreed.

"My treat," Germany said.

After the meal, two medium meat lovers pizzas and 1 large order of pasta, Italy wanted desert.

"Germany! Do you want some Ice cream?" Italy asked.

"No!" Germany answered bitterly.

"Germany, how about some ice cream?"

"No."

Germany, do you want some ice cream now?"

"No."

"Germany-"

"I don't want any frickin' ice cream!"

"...I was going to ask if you wanted some cake...nevermind," Italy apologized with puppy dog eyes, taken aback at Germany's tone.

The three countries exited the restaurant just in time to see a fight breaking out. And guess who between?

Prussia and Denmark.

"Mein Gott, can't they leave each other alone?" Germany grumbled, as they approached the circle.

"I'll tear all that spiky hair right off your head!" Prussia hollered. Denmark growled at him and was half tempted to knock the ex-empire right on his ass. "Well come on, pussy!"

Denmark tackled him to the ground. The crowd went wild as they wailed on each other.

Germany pushed through the crowd to retrieve his reckless brother. Norway also pushed himself through to get Denmark.

Germany and Norway exchanged glares and grabbed their countries, dragging them apart from each other.

"This isn't over, spiky! The awesome me will get my revenge!" Prussia cursed.

"I'd like to see you try!" Denmark taunted him.

And so it was on.

_My ~ mean that it's a change in scene or something or rather, just in case you didn't know that already. _

_Anyway, REVIEW! I would love feedback to type the other chapters we have! 3 Hasta la Pasta!_


	2. Celebration with Beer!

Prussia walked through the park with one thing on his mind: revenge. How dare Denmark, that sorry excuse for a country, insult him, a great and vast empire! Or...he used to be. Ever since his empire fell, he's been holding onto every shred of respect he's got left, and Denmark is trying to take that from him. Unacceptable!

Then Prussia saw someone else cruising through the park. It was Switzerland, along with another country he'd never seen before.

"Hey Swissy! Who's that? I had no clue you had a little brother!" Prussia called and waved.

"Prussia, this is my little _sister_, Liechtenstein," Switzerland corrected him.

Prussia went silent. Well...that was awkward.

"Well then...she sure looks exactly like you...Are you sure?"

"Doesn't mean she's a boy! Of course I'm sure!" Switzerland snapped.

"Oh, are you?" Prussia smirked. Switzerland's face flushed red.

"Get out of my face, ass," he fumed as he pulled Liechtenstein with him.

"Well this sucks," Prussia muttered to himself. Another weight was held on the other side of the bench.

"I see you're starting to feud with Denmark, eh? I have to admit that's a jump for you. You're being very reckless about your decisions," the raspy accent made it easy to recognize who it was.

"Not like you never feud with anyone," Prussia sneered at him, "like the War of Austrian Succession? You can't call that not feuding."

"You wrote a note saying that you were going to invade us. I didn't have too much of a choice!" Austria snapped in defense.

"It was a pretty awesome note, eh?" Prussia laughed.

"So what are you going to do about him?" Austria questioned him.

"I dunno, give me a minute or ten," Prussia paused, "I'm lost."

"As always," Austria sighed.

While Prussia contemplated his options, England was discussing the fight with Denmark and Norway.

"So, what are you going to do about Prussia?" England asked Denmark.

"Nothing..Not a damn thing!" Norway answered for him. Denmark flashing his 'You aren't the boss of me' look.

"I'll do whatever I have to to keep that prick in line! He's not even a country and yet he thinks he's so awesome! He needs to learn his place on the totem pole: the bottom."

England grinned. Feuding among others always made him smile. Now an ex-great empire and a background country? Now there's an unusual match up regular animation doesn't see!

"Well, I'd hate for you two to go to war. He still has people loyal to him. If you do go, however, I support you fully," England egged on the war.

"Well, that instantly kicks France off my side, but that's okay. He sucks anyway."

"I heard that!" France whined as he walked up," but I'd take Prussia's side anyway!"

"Then why are you here, snail slurper?" England rolled his eyes.

"Just wanted to see what was going on. After all, I am a top secret spy for Prussia!" Everyone stopped to stare dumbfoundedly at him.

"Well, you're not doing a very good job, Rapunzel," Denmark informed him.

"Huh...I suppose you are right. Well, adieu to you then, gentlemen," France dashed away to find Prussia.

"Prussia! Prussia!" France was out of breath and clearly very out of shape.

"What? What?" Prussia sighed. 'Should've picked a more fit spy' he thought to himself.

"England, Denmark, and Norway are now an alliance against you. Norway doesn't want to fight, but will. All England wants is a fight, and Denmark will only fight if you start!" France finished.

"Well, if it's a war he wants, it's a war he'll most definitely get," Prussia smirked in insanity.

"You have quite an army how it is. There isn't anyway Denmark will be able to outdo you," France complimented his friend.

"And to celebrate, we shall have a party! Beerfest as my place! Tell my allies! None of Denmark's because he's not invited! HAH!"

"Right away, Prussia! But are you sure Germany is going to be okay with it?" France asked.

"Of course! West isn't going to care if there's beet! He just might be pissed at first." And with that, France ran off to let the other allies know about the big party.

"This will totally make Denmark wish he hadn't pissed the awesome me off! His allies will so come to my side after this!" Prussia praised himself.

All awaited on the night to come.

_Word of Smartitude: Adieu. French for goodbye. _

_Sooo, yeah. Review? (:_


	3. In Denmark, You Still Crash Parties

"Should we crash it?" Finland asked worriedly.

"Well duh! Nobody gets away with not inviting me to a beerfest!" Denmark said outraged, "How dare he!"

"This isn't really about not being invited, is it?" Norway snorted in question.

"Of course it is! That really peaches me off that he would seriously throw a party, just to peach me off!"

"Peach?" Iceland asked.

"Just let him have his words," Norway sighed.

"Operation 'Crash Prussia's Incredibly Lame Beerfest' is in action!" Denmark cheered, jumping from the bushes. The other four Nordics sighed in humiliation at their peer, but followed him anyway.

"Ding dong" the doorbell at the incredibly awesome mansion. The empire did fall, but it still had its benefits. Like a big house that Germany now owns...but it's still twice as awesome.

"I got it!" Prussia ran to the door. Right before Prussia opened it, Denmark kicked it in, "Booyah! Heads up losers! Denmark is in the house!" he hollered in excitement.

Iceland, Finland, Norway, and Sweden followed him in with zero introduction whatsoever. Prussia edged out from behind the door, rubbing his squished nose.

"Who the hell invited this dipshit? Oh yeah: no one! Now hit the road, dick!" Prussia's fiery eyes roared with anger, peering into Denmark's unimpressed soul.

"Hah! You sure are funny! You can't make me leave!" Denmark echoed the room with hysterical laughter.

"Denmark, I don't think we should be here," Finland whispered.

"Nonsense! The King of Northern Europe knows what he's doing," Denmark bragged, "Anyway, I"m not leaving until I get a drink!" He grabbed a full glass from the table and inhaled it.

"Bastard!" Prussia collected Denmark in a headlock, "How dare you march into my house like it's your own and help yourself to my beverages!"

"Let me the hell go! I'll cut your throat!" Denmark threatened.

"I'll invade your vital regions! Do not tempt me, fuckhead!"

"Hey, you two! Can't we all just get along!" France exclaimed.

"NO!" they answered in unison.

Germany bursted into the mansion. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Germany's face went more fiery red than Prussia's infuriated eyes.

"What the fuck is going on here!" Germany shouted with rage.

"This dick was crashing my party!" Prussia pointed with his blaming expression.

"Well if he would have invited me like any sane person, then I wouldn't have had to crash it!" Denmark's hair was even more on end than usual, if possible.

Germany pried them apart, "Being peaceful means more than just not going to war. It means not bickering amongst each other at all!" Germany was mainly targeting his brother. He knew that Prussia's ego was just as big, if not bigger than Denmark's.

"I don't need lessons from my baby brother on peace, thanks. And as of now, I'm declaring war on Denmark!"

The whole room gasped in shock.

"I'm pretty sure only COUNTRIES are allowed to declare war," Denmark rolled his eyes.

"What? Don't tell me you're going to pussy out!" Prussia laughed. Denmark growled.

"Of course not! It's on, ass, but lemme tell you, you just made the wrong decision to challenge me!" Denmark turned to leave, the other Nordics following behind him.

"Are you sure you can beat him, Prussia? He looks pretty mad right now," Italy whined.

"Of course! The 'Awesome Prussia' is always sure! Besides, he doesn't look like he'll be too much of a challenge."

"But you haven't fought in decades," Japan sounded distressed.

"No worries!" Prussia prided himself, "I already have a plan to beat him."

"Oh really? And what plan is that, oh mighty Prussia? To use your so called 'awesomeness' to force him into surrendering?" Germany asked, clearly peached off.

"Hey, who peed in your Kool-Aid? And why did you barge in here acting like you're in charge of me?" Prussia commented.

"Well if I were in charge of you, you might still be a country! All I'm saying is just because your empire was vast an extravagant, doesn't mean you can handle this war!" Germany had a valid point.

"That's why I need all of your help. Everyone in?" Prussia shouted.

Perhaps it was the beer talking for them, but a loud drunken "YEAH!" answered his question. They had no idea what they were in for.


	4. Anger and Obnoxious Planning

_A/N: Czech Rep. Is my friend Jordan's OC. Apologies to everyone else who made one with his name, but to be quite honest, hers is better. (giggle) But it's also awkward because I have another friend with the same OC as her...but I'm sure he won't mind..._

_Chapter is awfully short...oh well..._

"So what are you going to do?" Iceland questioned.

"Beat the holy hell out of him! That's what I'm going to do!"

"But you only have five allies," Norway mumbled.

"He's gonna be on his knees begging for my mercy!" Denmark clenched his fists.

"We're not going to win," Norway muttered.

"And he's going to rue the day he challenged the king! Along with the rest of the world!"

"How are we supposed to win with only five armies!" Norway grumbled lounder to him.

"Now, I need to figure out how to play my deck of cards!" Denmark cheered, holding his pen close to the paper, "Ah!" He began drawing.

"So, I'm going to send my army in first, and if the going gets tough, Norway, your army shall come parachuting in with sniper rifles! Sweden and Finland, you will protect my borders, and Iceland? Hell, you can go anywhere, but I prefer you join me in my army. And since England's army blows, he can send in his army to Italy, and Germany will be too busy with us to do anything! Now, as for-" Denmark cut himself off.

"What is it?" Finland asked. Denmark shrouded himself with embarrassment.

"Why didn't anyone tell me I only had five allies?"

Norway sighed.

"Don't get down! Our armies will show them what for!" Finland patted Denmark's back, causing him to jump up in new excitement.

"I'll get some of Prussia's allies to join my side! Surely not everybody WANTS to be on his side!"

"I'm pretty sure your imagination is going way too far. There's no way you can take people from his side." Iceland mumbled.

Denmark smirked in his determined way, "And I know just how to do it."

"How's that?" Finland asked.

"Well, I've heard peaches make quite the hurtful weapon of choice. We'll open our own little dry cleaning business. I'll go throw peaches on all his allies, and they'll be forced to bring their uniforms to our shop! Then when they come back to retrieve their clothing, we capture them, convert them to our side, and waalaa! We have a new army! And some money!" Denmark smiled in achievement.

"Oh yes, that's so efficient," Iceland rolled his eyes.

"I'd like to see you come up with something better!"

"Ah, I'm glad you asked," Norway cut in.

"Why don't we just talk to them and convince them without force?" Iceland jumped back in.

"No force? What kind of fun is that! That's not even right!"

"Brute force isn't always the answer," Norway glared.

"I object to this silly plan! I have a better one!" Denmark smirked, "Quick, get me some paper and markers! I have a plan to unfold!"

"Aren't you a little old for markers?" Finland asked.

"Who asked you! I can do whatever I want!" Denmark objected.

"Never said you couldn't," Finland pouted.

"Where's my paper and markers!" Denmark ordered.

"Right away, King," Iceland sarcastically remarked, leaving to go retrieve the items.

"About time, what do you think I'm paying you for!"

"You aren't paying us at all," Norway reminded him.

"Oh yeah...sucks for you guys, huh?"

A bitchslap met the back of his head.

"OW! Norge! What was that for! I thought you loved me!"

"You're annoying and need to shut up," Norway informed him.

"Right away...," he rubbed his head. Iceland returned with markers and paper as Denmark wrote on every piece of paper.

"I need an artist to catch my masculine and very appealing looks," Denmark requested.

"Of course, King," Norway sighed, and started to draw.

'What kind of plan is this?' he thought to himself.

"A good one!" Denmark shouted, as if reading his mind. Norway gave him a tiny smile.

"Of course."

"Okay, so here are Denmark's allies: Norway, Iceland, Sweden, Finland, and England. He can probably swerve for Russia, and they have a huge and smart military. So we have to beat them in numbers. My allies are: Germany, Italy, Japan, France, Spain, Austria, Hungary, and China!" Prussia ended on a high note.

"I'll join your allies!" an unknown country in the back yelled.

"Um, pardon me, but...who are you?" Prussia wondered.

"I'm the Czech Republic! I'll join your side. I hate Nordic Nations!" Czech yelled.

"Okee Dokee, Checkers!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Do not call me that," Czech's smile turned.

"Touchy," Prussia teased, "So my plan. He'll have two or three allies surrounding his borders. So I'll have Japan, Italy, and Germany invade his vital regions! Protecting our border will be Spain and China. Now France, Austria, and Hungary are going to come with me to meet his army on the battlefield. Sound good?" Prussia asked.

"Um..."

"Yes, Italy? What seems to be the problem?" Prussia asked.

"It's just..you have a lot of allies...Are you sure we can make that many white flags?"

Prussia's face turned as red as his eyes, "We're not going to need any damn white flags, you pansy! Germany, please control your dumbass ally down!" Germany gave Italy some pasta and all was well.

"Is everyone else good on the plan?" Prussia asked.

"it's a good plan," Germany admitted. 'As long as Denmark doesn't get Russia' he thought.


	5. Cheeseburgers with China

"So what's this whole thing going to do?" Norway gave Denmark a look of his stupidity.

"It's going to get America on my side, and with America comes all his states!" Denmark cheered, hanging the posters all over the iron fence of the manor.

'Join the Danish! We have cheeseburgers!' with a terribly drawn picture of Denmark, courtesy of Norway.

"This has to get that fat, but oh so, powerful country on my side!" Denmark plotted.

"He's coming outside," Iceland informed them.

"Hah! Quick! Dive for the bushes!" Denmark commanded, diving into the tall, bushy bushes. America strolled out from the manor, dressed as if he had just gotten out of bed, and up to the mailbox, stretching and yawning.

"He's not even looking at them!" Denmark pouted.

"Wow, who knew there could be someone more oblivious than you," Norway mumbled.

"He's so oblivious!" Denmark jumped up from the bushes and flailed his arms to get noticed.

"You're embarrassing me," Norway said silently. America turned around and blinked.

"Hah, hey Danish dude! Sup?" America sipped his coffee bluntly.

"Danish dude...?"

"DAD!" a southern accent ripped from the front porch of the manor. America shifted his focus to the red headed kid on the porch. "Mass is shootin' his paintballs at me in the house! Git him for it!" the kid sounded in distress.

America laughed and shouted, "Get him again, Mass!" The kid took of running while another with a blue mohawk darted out after him. Denmark shook his head.

"Anyway, I'm here for a very important reason," Denmark reasoned.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"How would you like to join my side to totally crush Prussia?"

"What's in it for me besides beating the living crap outta someone?"

"How's unlimited cheeseburgers and softdrinks sounds?" Denmark smirked with his offer.

"Hah! Deal, danish dude! Count me in!" America accepted, walking back into the manor.

"Score for Denmark!" he cheered. The other Nordics popped up from the bushes. "Next, we're going to get China!"

"He's already on Prussia's side," Finland reminded him.

"Why don't we offer him one of those kitten dolls?" Iceland suggested.

"I know, I'll just give him a kitty doll. He'll be all over it," Denmark explained.

"I wish you'd listen to us," Norway complained.

"Eh? When do I ever ignore you guys?"

"...nevermind," Norway sighed.

Getting China to switch sides was actually easier than they had intended. They didn't even have to offer him anything!

"Please, just get me away from these idiots!" China had begged.

"Well, I dunno, I seem to have plenty of allies," Denmark teased him seriously.

"I can provide you with weapons!" China reasoned. Denmark thought realistically, though he was torturing the poor guy to death.

"I suppose I could have some room for you on my side," Denmark smiled at him. China's eyes lit up and hugged him in a fit of joy.

"Thank you ever so much, aru! I won't let you down!"

"Yeah, yeah, personal space, please, dude. Only Norge can hug me like that," he flashed a smirk in his direction. Norway's face turned pink.

"You shut your mouth! No way!" Norway defended himself.

"Reject it all you want, but I know the truth!" Denmark shrugged, "Anyway, I have one more person I need to get..."

"My nips are freezin' out here!" Denmark loudly stated, as if it were necessary.

"Lovely," Norway grumbled, keeping a distance in front of Denmark's slow pace.

"You know you liked hearing it," Denmark smirked under his scarves, and haulted in front of an intimidating-looking home.

"Must be Russia's place," Denmark pointed out the obvious. The two traveled by themselves. Nobody else was willing to travel to Siberia. Denmark begged Norway to go with him, who rejected, but Denmark decided that he was going to go with him anyway.

The two Nordics stomped through the snow up to the front door, it opening before they even knocked. Russia's "innocent" smile greeted them there.

"Have you come to be one with me, da~?" he smiled.

"Ah, no...," Denmark spat.

"Kolkolkol," Russia glared with his grin.

"Well, I was actually hoping you'd join us!" Denmark offered, "We have China!"

Russia stared in disbelief for a split second, then chuckled.

"Agreed, da~."

"Perfect."


	6. Canada Who?

_A/N: Chapter is awfully short...sorry about that, loves. Anyway, read, fave, review please? _

"Okay, we've got a lot of allies already, but could one more really hurt?" Prussia asked Germany, his unofficial strategic advisor.

"What did you have in mind?" Germany answered the question with a question.

"Well, as I went this morning to visit America, I was stopped at the iron gate, not only by screaming kids, but by these ridiculous looking things," Prussia shoved a pile of "Join the Danish" posters at Germany.

"So Denmark has used America's absurd fast food addiction to gain more military attributes," Germany assessed the situation.

"Exactly," Prussia pretended to understand, "Anyway, you know how Canada's always being mistaken for America?"

"...Who's Canada?" Germany was baffled.

"Exactly my point! We can get him on our side by promising him recognition as Canada instead of America!"

"Go on," Germany was impressed. He thought his brother was all looks, but was pleasantly surprised at his lack of stupidity.

"Once we have Canada, we have a spy!" Prussia finished.

"Brilliant!" Germany exclaimed.

(: (: (: (: (: (: (: (:

"Alright, I guess this is his house," Prussia and Germany had a hard time finding the country of Canada. His house was just as descrete.

Germany knocked. Canada called out from behind the door: "If it's Cuba, go away! I'm Canada NOT America! That asshole is way too round to even resemble me!"

"It's Prussia and I know that you're Canada," Prussia called back.

"Oh," Canada opened the door, "Come on in then!" Prussia entered, followed by his brother.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" Canada asked.

"It's really more of what I can do for you," Prussia leaned forward on the edge of the couch, "Do people mistake you for America?" he asked knowingly.

"Yeah. Nobody knows who I am. That's not true! Britain knows. So I guess that's one and counting," Canada corrected himself depressingly.

"I've got the cure. Join my side. Once we defeat Denmark, the entire world will know your name," Prussia noticed Canada's eyes growing wide with desire.

"How?" Canada was in awe at the possibility.

"I will use my awesome connections to advertise your laid back, violent-free country. You just have to pose as America one time," Prussia tempted.

"Agreed!" And Canada was now prepared to be known to the world!


	7. Some Undercover Work

_A/N: Every single one of these chapters looked longer on paper...):_

"I'm sorry, could you explain the plan just one more time?" Canada was lost.

"Okay, I've already set the bait. There's a line of doughnuts leading directly to this bush. America will follow the doughnuts to us. We'll grab him, knock him out, and switch your guys' clothes. You will go back to the board room with Denmark and his allies. You'll sit in and observe. Remember everything. After the meeting, come back here and we'll switch your clothes back and dump America at his place. Sound good now?" Prussia explained.

"Hey guys. Why are you in this bush at the end of this doughnut trail?" America bursted in. Germany punched him in the head, instantly knocking him out.

"Check," Prussia said. They switched their clothes, which were way to large for Canada, but they had to do, and put America in Germany's potato sack.

"Now go!" Germany instructed.

(: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (:

"Oh, hey America. Where've you been?" Denmark asked. All eyes were on Canada.

"Oh..ya know...chillin'...dude." Canada stuttered. 'I'm really bad at this' Canada thought to himself.

"Hey, that's not America!" England hollered sceptically.

"Sure I am!" Canada shouted, having found his inner obnoxiousness, "Now, the hero requires a cheeseburger and a leading role!"

"Oh...yeah, that's America," England shoved off his doubt.

"So, I need to go back over the plan," Denmark pointed to his big notebook on an easel, "Russia and China, you two are going to provide our soldiers with weapons and whatever else we may need. Finland, Sweden, and Iceland will continue to protect my borders. America, you and England will go invade Italy and whoever else gets in the way. Norge and I will invade where ever Prussia goes. His army will infiltrate their base to chase them out, where then my own army will be awaiting to snipe 'em all down, thus gaining our victory!" Denmark explained.

"One question!" Canada shot his hand up.

"Whatever could your problem be?" England grimaced at him.

"Well, shouldn't I have a more heroic position?" Canada asked convincingly.

"No, you're fine doing what I told you that you were doing!" Denmark snapped. Canada felt rejected all over again. No. He had to do this to become a known country.

"Everyone's dismissed, and if any of you leak, your heads will be mine!" Denmark threatened them. The countries exited the room. Canada acted natural until he was out of sight, then began to run.

"Wait until Prussia beats you all! And next time, you'll know who I am when you see me!"


	8. Operation Divide and Conquer

"Alright, Canada, whatcha got?" Prussia leaned back in his easy chair.

"Well, China and Russia are providing weapons and other war necessities. Finland, Sweden and Iceland are protecting Denmark's borders. America and England are going to invade all of your allies. Denmark and Norway are going to tail you invading every country you step foot in," Canada finished.

"Hmph. What a plan," Germany was in awe at Denmark's strategic genius.

"I have no idea where the flaw is in his plan. I just know that there has to be one!" Prussia announced.

"I have an idea!" shouted a country near the back of the room.

"I'm sorry but...who are you?" Prussia was clueless..

"I'm the frickin' Czech Republic!"

"Oh, right. Sorry. Now, the plan?" Prussia demanded.

"Instead of us fighting them, we'll create tension within the alliance itself," Czech finished.

"That's evil," Germany boomed, mad that he hadn't thought of it first.

"I don't follow," Prussia, of course, had no clue the the fuck Czech or his brother were talking about.

"We still have America. We'll just keep sending Canada as America. He can spread rumors. Classic gossip will rip any alliance or friendship if told right and targeting the right sense and action," Czech explained.

"That's evil and manipulative!"

"No shit, Shakespeare," Czech sarcastically remarked.

"I propose we go forth with operation 'Divide and Conquer'," Prussia said, "The awesome me quite likes that name for the plan."

Germany sighed, "Honestly I think I'm the older brother."

(: (: (: (: (: (: (: (:

"I just wish I knew when he was going to strike, so I propose that we stand ready at all times! Just to be safe. Besides, we're a team, and we need to stay together as well as protect one another. With that in mind, enjoy the rest of your day," Denmark ended the meeting. The countries dispersed into their own conversations.

Canada gulped down his guilt and began to make his move. He approached Finland and Sweden.

"You know why Denmark is having you protect his borders, right? He told me he thinks you two are weak and can't handle invading. Plus, he also told me he's going to purposely let them in his borders so they can kill all your soldiers, so you'll have to come back under his rule," Canada said in his most convincing voice.

Sweden looked a little more peached off than he usually did. Finland gasped in disbelief, "He really said that about us!"

"Of course. I didn't want to keep it a secret form you two. He's clearly just using you," Canada faked a distressed America-like tone.

"Th'n we sh'ld leave," Sweden finalized. Finland nodded as they both got up and walked out.

Canada felt terrible for this, but it would all be worth it when his time finally came. He decided to hit Iceland next.

"Yo, Icey bro!" Canada called. Iceland looked at him with his cold eyes. "You'll never guess what Denmark told me about you."

"About me?" Iceland questioned.

"The whole alliance thinks you're the most lame excuse for a country they've ever seen. They also said they were going to kick you from the alliance tomorrow. They also told me that they were going to send some of Prussia's troops to invade your home while you're guarding Denmark's borders,"

Iceland puffed, "How dare he taunt me! All of them! Even after I help them!"

"That's what I'm saying!"

"I'm done with him ignoring me and them taunting me like this. I'm going to protect my own home. I'm done!" Iceland fumed out.

Canada sighed at his hateful actions. In his mind, however, he thought of how he was going to be so cruel to break this alliance up, Prussia would make him absolutely famous!

"I'll go for the other five tomorrow," he decided.


	9. Mission Denied

"No way!" China exclaimed.

"Way," Canada smirked.

"Denmark said that about us?" Russia was glowing. Not in a good way, by the way.

"I would lie to you guys. Tonight at the meeting we're all going to quit on him for talking his shizz and then still expecting us to help him! I say we throw peaches at him to make sure he knows we mean business!"

"Well count us in!" China answered. Russia nodded in agreement.

'Great, now to get England and Norway.'

(: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (:

"Come in," England sighed. Canada busted in much like America would into the Brit's house and into the living room.

"Dude, England! Denmark is totally running his mouth about you! He said if we just fed Prussia's army your scones that they'd surrender, and then he called you a total pussy!"

"Pardon? That crazy haired bastard better have said no such thing!" he roared.

"But he is! We're going tonight to quit on him! He's ran his mouth about everyone!"

"Well then! I'll just have to refuse to be on his side any longer," England growled.

"See ya tonight then, dude!" Canada ran out. 'Perfect," he thought, 'now how am I supposed to get Norway? He's always around Denmark! There's no way I'm going to be able to catch him alone...'

(: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (:

The meeting was ten minutes away. Canada soon became worried about not being able to get Norway. And doing that would lead to him knowing that he's lying and immediately taking Denmark's side and blowing Canada's cover. Canada soon became tense as he worriedly scoped the meeting room one last time.

Norway had just walked through the door, looking around the room for Denmark probably. Canada then began his last task.

"Dude, glad I caught you! Denmark told me that he was going to ditch you during the war and leave you vulnerable! He also told me that he's tired of having such a wimp on his side, so he was just going to shove you off after the war anyway, but he figured it'd be much more enjoyable to do this."

Norway glared at him with slight hurt in his eyes, "He really said that?"

"Wouldn't lie, dude...sorry, but I couldn't keep that from you...," Canada trailed, "but you have hope! We're all quitting on him tonight. You can, too, bro!"

Norway nodded. Canada walked off.

'Why is America telling me this? Isn't he supposed to be on our side?' he asked himself.

(: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (:

"And we're all still clear on the plan, correct?" Denmark asked.

"More than clear," China answered hatefully.

"Why are you guys so quiet tonight?"

"You tell us. If you've got something to say, say it!" Finland yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Denmark was taken aback.

"America told us what you said about us," Iceland snapped.

"Said about you! I never said anything!"

"Of course you didn't. You're just using us for your benefit while you freely run your mouth and leave our countries vulnerable for them to capture,"

"Guys-"

"You're on your own. We're done with you thinking you can cut us down and boss us around," Finland finished, leaving with Sweden.

"Hey! But I never said anything!"

"Calling us weak," China hmped, Russia followed him out.

"What are you saying? I never said that!"

"My scones may be bad, but I am no pussy, thank you," England grunted and stormed out. Noway stood up and walked to the exit.

"You too, Norge?" Denmark cried. Norway gave him a serious look and with that, left.

"Harsh dude," Canada finished, rushing out. 'Prussia will be so proud!' he told himself, running off towards their secret meeting place.

Denmark collapsed back in his chair in disbelief, "Even Norge?" He felt like crying, but couldn't. He was too proud and strong. "Fine then, I'll do this myself," he stated aloud.

Norway gave everything a long thought after overhearing Denmark, and taking in what Canada said to them all.

"That wasn't America," he concluded, "he'd never give up a chance for blood, let along break apart his own alliance." He took off after Canada, "Prussia won't win," he repeated to himself as he ran.


	10. Some Fainting and Escaping

Prussia and Germany were playing battleship when Canada burst into the secret meeting room.

"Check, the rumors worked! Everyone quit on Denmark!" Canada announced proudly. He, nor the other countries, had no idea that Norway had followed Canada back, and was currently listening in on their conversation.

"Well done, Canada," Prussia said, pleased.

'Canada,' Norway thought to himself, 'Who the heck is that?'

"I'm going to let the whole world know, and love, your name for this. You will be remembered always and forever. The Great Canada!" Prussia enticed him.

"I think we should keep America as a prisoner of war. If we let him go now, it could ruin everything," Germany pointed out.

'Oh no!,' Norway thought in horror, 'They've go America! They're probably torturing him or something!"

-**Meanwhile, back in America's holding room-**

"Man, when I get outta here, I am so bombing you," America muttered cruely to Austria, who was seeming to regret ever agreeing to join Prussia's side.

"Silence yourself," he huffed, "you're beginning to annoy me a little more than Prussia usually does."

"Dude, I'm starved, and I could really go without the trash you're feeding me. Can't I get something that doesn't taste like I'm going to die soon?"

"You will eat what all prisoners do, and you'll learn not to complain!" Austria snapped.

"Europe sucks if this is what they all do to prisoners," America pouted.

The chamber doors flew open as Prussia marched through, dragging a tiny man behind him.

"Looks like you have a visitor," Prussia announced, slamming the cell door open and shoving Norway inside, "And a new cellmate."

"Dude, Norway, you came to save me!" America cheered.

"Not exactly if I"m stuck in here with you," Norway sighed.

"Come on, Austria, we have a war to prepare for," Prussia smirked, walking out with him.

"What's going on, dude?" America asked.

"Canada tricked us...He disguised himself as you and caused some major problems between our alliance. Now Denmark's all by himself," Norway trailed his voice in some sadness. America looked at him seriously.

"Don't sweat it, dude. I'll get us out of here and we'll get everyone back for his side," America tried to cheer him up.

"Don't plan so large. We're never getting out of here and Denmark's going to be done for," Norway sighed and pulled his knees to his chest.

"The hero doesn't plan, he does!"

The food vent from the upper level traveling to the holding cell opened as the food was lowered down to them. America shoved the trash from the inside and tucked Norway and himself into the tightly packed shelf. They were raised from their cell, and Austria was partially in shock for being able to lift that weight, and to see a slightly dumbfounded Norway and an eagerly excited America facing him when they got to the upper level.

America lunged for Austria. He grabbed the pile of food that was supposed to be for their breakfast in the morning and shoved it down Austria's throat.

"You like it? Huh? Do ya?" Austria fainted at the horrible taste he was feeding his prisoners and America shuddered.

"What a sissy," America laughed, not noticing that Norway had also fainted at the sight. America threw him over his shoulder and went to find Denmark.

"Alright! We're going to make hell for Prussia now!"


	11. A Twist and an Ending

**A/N: This is the last chapter...I hope this was good for all the people who actually read it.! Anyway, fave&review plz? :3**

"We need to go help Denmark...," Norway somewhat demanded to the other Nordics. The others stared at him in a slight hint of anger.

"No matter how much you ask, I am not going back, onii-san...," Iceland said bitterly. It was suprising for him to turn down a request of his brother, but Denmark had gone too far.

"I know he can be...well, an idiot...but we've always put up with it in the past. Sweden, Finland, you stayed in his house before."

"And we left," Finland reminded him.

"But he still took care of you two. It may have been bad, but he still took you in. He's never bailed on us, no matter how annoying and selfish and self-centered he deems out to be."

"He told America that he would trample us all!" Finaldn whined.

"That was not America. Prussia took him captive and I just escaped with him. He is off convincing Russia, China, and Britain to come back."

"How can we be sure?" Iceland questioned.

"Why would America want to sabotage us?" Norway persisted. The others went silent. Iceland stood up and looked at the other two.

"Den needs our help. Are we going to help a brother, or be part of a grudge he'll hold above our heads?" Iceland asked them, siding with his older brother.

"He needs our help," Finland finalized his decision. Sweden nodded in agreement.

"Great. We need to get our armies together and in their spots for war. As I said, America's taking care of the other three. They'll be joining us shortly." The four Nordics began their part of the plan.

…...

Prussia's laugh echoed through the rooms as his army prepared for war, "This'll be so awesome! I'll be like, more respected than the minister! I can take Denmark down so easily now!"

"But, Prussia, they're gone," Austria cooed behind him.

"Who?" Prussia asked.

"Norway and America. They've...escaped."

"Eh? Oh well. We don't need those pussies anymore. We're going to pummel all of them!" Prussia declared.

"I think you should reconsider," the little voice in the back of Prussia's mind said. He could barely hear it over the other voice; the one shouting, "I'm awesome!"

"Let's go!" and with no warning what-so-ever, Prussia's army, joined by this allies' troops, marched to meet Denmark on the battlefield.

…...

"Here we are!" Someone yelled at Denmark. Denmark squinted and could see a Prussian flag being hoisted over the horizon.

"Oh god!" Denmark showed his concern, "Why didn't someone warn me that the fucktard was invading today!"

"'Cause we soooo knew!" America's sarcasm flared.

"He's getting' cl'ser." Sweden mumbled to Finland.

"Russia, go order in the tanks!" China ordered. He was getting closer...

"Where's Norge and Ice at!" Denmark yelled.

"I haven't seen them since we left," Finland answered him. Denmark didn't like fighting without his Norwegian companion by his side, but there wasn't much more waiting time.

"Let's go," Denmark mumbled his order.

"Now!" America hollered, leading his army away to other invasions.

"We can't wait any longer...," Denmark halfway growled, "Positions!" The other nations dispersed. Denmark took a deep breath and led his own army towards Prussia's.

"Looks like he's still unjoined by his little Norwegian bitch," Prussia sneered.

"Should we charge on him?" Germany asked.

"No, I'll approach him. You stay back until I need your help," Prussia took his newly formed army and marched up to Denmark and his. Denmark glared and Prussia's smirk gathered his greatness.

"Where's your bitch at?" Prussia grinned in overpowerment.

"I could ask you the same question," Denmark didn't look impressed.

"I have no idea where he is. Maybe he actually did leave you," Prussia chuckled.

"Norge would never just ditch me."

"Then where is he?" Prussia asked again. Denmark huffed at him. "Maybe he died on you. Not like it matters. One less country I have to take over once I beat your ass and get your land!"

"Skip the small talk!" Denmark equipped his axe in his left hand.

"Hm. I see you're determined. Well, you're not going to beat me," Prussia pulled his sword from his sleeve.

Denmark smirked, "We'll see."

Outraged by the challenge, Prussia lunged his sword towards Denmark, flinching backwards and using the handle as a half-shield.

"Charge!" Prussia ordered his army. And once they fired, Denmark's army retaliated. All sides were in chaos. Metal was churning and clanking against other metal. Gunshots were being fired by some, but death was being caused by all.

Denmark managed to get Prussia to the ground, and knocked his sword away from his hand, "This is for Norge." Denmark raised his axe, in high expectations he'd get rid of the egotistical ex-empire for sure after this. He had no empire to fall back on to stay alive.

Right before his vengeance, a bullet came whizzing right through the space between Denmark and Prussia. The whole army stopped to look. Of course. Switzerland glared at the two of them.

"Why must you two fight over nothing! I hope you know both of you are pathetic. Furthermore, keep your armies and yourselves out of my land!" He cursed them, huffing off.

"Eh..." Denmark paused and his axe fell from his hands. The armies had stopped fighting. What else was there to do now? Switzerland was right. This whole thing was beyond pointless.

"I need a drink...," Prussia complained, getting up from the ground.

"Need a buddy?" Denmark perked up with a grin.

"First one to get drunk loses," Prussia offered with his sly smirk.

"You're on."

…...Meanwhile...

"You actually thought I was going to go and be shot at for the need of that idiot?" Norway asked.

"Finland and Sweden went," Iceland mumbled, "but I agree with you, onii-san...It was a good thing to go get Switzerland."

"Put those two idiots in their places just fine..."


End file.
